The invention relates to a capacitor with a protection device, and more particularly to a car audio capacitor with a power supply distributor having protection functions.
Automotive batteries are usually used to supply the power of a car. However, the power of the battery is inadequate when it comes to handling the specific job of outputting a huge amount of current in a short time, as required by a car stereo. Therefore, the car audio system is usually equipped with a capacitor or a capacitor module parallel therewith. Referring to FIG. 1, a capacitor is connected to a power loader; the capacitor module is installed to enable the audio 81 and amplifier 82 to discharge quickly when a large amount of current is needed. Besides, the added capacitor or capacitor module also can be used as a filter.
Although there are advantages in the above-mentioned design, it causes damage to the capacitor, the car stereo and even to the user when the positive and negative electrodes of the capacitor are connected incorrectly. And, it is not convenient to use the capacitor. For example, when a user wants to get the voltage value of the electricity system of the car, an additional meter is needed. It is inconvenient to use a meter for measurement, and one must take time to learn how to use the meter if s/he is not familiar with it.
Besides, an electric wire must be used, additional anode and cathode power supply distributors 20 and 30 must be installed, and a protection device 23 is disposed to protect the capacitor and car electrical system when the capacitor is installed in the car. Such equipment is complicated and the installment described above is inconvenient. Therefore, time and money can be saved if the power supply distributors and protection device of the car electrical system are combined together.
The object of the invention is to provide a car audio capacitor with more functions, that is capable of not only showing the electrical power characteristics, but also of distributing the power supply and protecting load to the capacitor so as to let the user connect the electric wire onto the capacitor directly. Thereby, the time and money expenses required by the additional installment of power supply distributors and protection devices can be saved.
Accordingly, the invention provides a capacitor with power supply distributors and protection devices. It mainly installs a protection device in the anode power supply distributor to protect the capacitor and loader device. And, a digital display is mounted so that the invention can not only display electrical characteristics and distribute the electric power directly to each loader device, but can also protect the capacitor and loader device with the protection device. Thereby, the time and money expenses required by the additional installment of power supply distributors and external protection devices can be saved.